deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Adam MacIntyre
Once a clown performing in the Willamette Parkview Mall, Adam MacIntyre witnessed the gruesome deaths and zombification of his audience. When Frank West arrived to investigate the malfunctioning Space Rider roller coaster, Adam confronted him with two chainsaws and prevented him from shutting the ride down, as the noise kept the zombies at bay. After he was defeated, he laughed maniacally as he collapsed to his knees, then fell over into his two chainsaws. He died convulsing in laughter as the chainsaws ripped his stomach apart. After retrieving the key card from his body, Frank rescued a mall employee, a janitor named Greg Simpson, from the ride. Adam is highly acrobatic for his large size and often rolls and somersaults throughout the area. He attacks mainly with his dual chainsaws, but he has a variety of other tricks in his disposal. He is also capable of blocking firearm shots or melee attacks with his chainsaws. If he blocks a melee attack, the weapon used against him will break. Battle vs. Joker (DC Comics) (by Godkombat21) Gotham CIty 8:45 PM Harley makes her way towards amusement mile (The Joker's hideout) "Man this place gives me the creeps at night." She says to herself. "I better get back before Mistah J--" "Well hello there" Harley turns to see a fat clown juggling chainsaws. "Helloo there pretty lady" He says in a high pitched voice almost like a child. "Who, Who are---" "I like my woman toosty you know" "Wait wha--" Suddenly the clown spews flames out of his mouth, which Harley narrowly avoids. Then he jumps at her nearly cutting her in half, Harley steps back. "Back of creepo!" She yells and hits him with a boxing glove gun. It kocks into a bunch of dumpsters and seemingly knocks him out. She then takes off. Amusement Mile 9:00 PM Joker sits in his hideout, working on a new Joker venom when Harley comes in screaming. "Help me puddin, he's after me" Joker looks back "And who precisley would that be?" Suddenly Adam busts through the door. "HA HA HA HA, GET AWAY FROM HER GRAMPS!" he says in an even higher pitch voice. Joker examines him. "Wow, you need to lay of the dounuts buddy." Adam laughs at the joke but in a more crazier manner. Suddenly he jumps at Joker, nearly cutting him in half. "Whoa! Hey! You could have killed me!" Adam turns and throws a knife at him. "That's it your gonna die here!" Joker yells taking out a machete. Adam laughs psychoticly and jumps at the Joker but the Joker intercepts his chainsaws with the machete. "Get off of ME!" Joker yells as he kicks him of of him. Adam jumps away and begins blowing up a balloon but Joker immediatly pops it with a razor card. Adam coughs as a strange gas blows in his face. He looks up just in time to avoid Joker as he is about to cut of his head off. Adam spins and then spews out more flames. "Whao!" Joker yells as he jumps back. Without thinking, Joker sprays joker venom towards Adam but the flames ingulf the gas and cause an explosion that sends Joker and Adam through the walls. Joker gets up rubbing his head. Adam looks over and sees one of his chainsaws was crushed by the rubble. "YOU BROKE MY TOY!" He yells in raged. He's about to kill Joker with his other chainsaw but heres Harley behind him. "Let him go clown!" Adam turns, not seeing Joker take out his harpoon revolver. "Stay back or your puddin' is cobler." He turns but is then shot by the revolver right were his lung should be. "That's...not...funny" he says before falling over. Joker stands up well that was an ordeal." Harley comes towards him. "Comon Mistah J, lets go get you patched up. Gotham Bay 10:00 PM Joker stands at the pier with Harley. "You know Harley it's to bad, that guy could have made a good henchman." Suddenly they here deep breathing and they see Adam, clutching his chest and struggling to breathe. "You know you could do us a favor and die already." Adam tries to laugh but coughs up blood. "I'm...not...dead...yet." "You're right, you got about ten seconds." Adam struggles foward as Joker counts down from ten. "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, ONE!" Adam attempts to cut the Joker with his last chainsaw but Joker steps out of the way and Adam goes tumbling off the dock. Winner: The Joker Expert's Opinion Though Adam was stronger, faster, and took a majority of the weapon edges, the Joker won because of his experience and intelligence. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Jason Vorhees (by Wassboss) Jason Voorhees is walking through camp crystal, clutching a blood stained machete in one hand and a spear gun in the other. Having just dispatched a group of teenagers, skinny dipping in the lake, he is on his way to the kitchen. Suddenly a loud manic laugh echoes from the forest. Jason turns to face it but the laughing stops. Thinking it is just his imagination Jason turns back to his killing spree, but the laughing sounds again. This time Jason takes knows it is not his imagination. Picking up a nearby bow, he notches an arrow and fires it through the forest. The laughing immediately stops and Jason gose back to finding anymore teenagers to kill. Suddenly a figure charges out of the forest, knocking Jason to the floor. Jason gets back to his feet and looks at his attacker, who is now standing 30 feet away from him. His attacker is a large clown, who is juggling two chainsaws. Jason fires another arrow but Adam blocks with his chainsaws. “Your gonna have to try harder than that” he shouts his voice high pitched and child like. Jason takes out three more arrows and fires them in quick succession. Adam manages to block the first two with his chainsaws, but the third one strikes him in the arm. Adam winches in pain and pulls the arrow out, throwing it to the floor in disgust. “We don’t want that do we” says Adam taking out a balloon and blowing it up. He throws it at Jason and it pops in his face spraying him with the irritant gas. Jason drops his bow and franticly rubs his eyes, trying to get the stinging gas out. Adam laughs manically and, after revving up his chainsaws, charges at his defenceless enemy. Jason manages to regain his vision just in time to see Adam charging at him. He tries to dodges the attack but Adam is too near and he swings his chainsaws. Fortunately for Jason his earlier attempt to dodge the attack means that the chainsaws only scrape his arm. He takes his spear gun out of his belt and fires it, striking the crazed clown in the shoulder. Adam screams in pain and takes out two hunting knives. He throws them into Jason’s chest but due to his durability it barley fazes him. Adam knocks Jason down with a shoulder barge and prepares to finish him off. Jason looks around and sees his machete which he dropped when he was trying to get the irritant gas out of his eyes. He scrambles towards it and picks it up. He manages to block several swipes from the chainsaw but before he can land a blow, Adam uses his chainsaws to yank the machete from Jason’s hands. Now weapon less Jason runs towards the kitchen hoping to find another weapon. Adam runs after him hungry for blood. Jason reaches the kitchen first and runs in closing the door behind him. Adam gets there not long after and smiles. “If you think that will stop me then you are wrong” he says getting more and more high pitched as he talks “burn”. He then breathes flames at the kitchen setting it ablaze. Adam laughs and walks’ away thinking that his adversary has been vanquished. However a completely unshaved Jason emerges from the building meat cleaver in hand. He runs silently at Adam and swings the the meat cleaver into his neck repeatedly, decapitating the psychopathic clown. Jason picks up the two chainsaws and stumbles off into the woods. Winner Jason Voorhees Expert's Opinion Jason won because he had the range advantage and thus could end the battle before Adam could get near enough to do any damage. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:PA Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Zombie Hunters Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors